


FairyTales

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Des contes détournés, des personnages qui ne respectent pas le scénario ou qui brisent le quatrième mur......raconter des contes n'a jamais été aussi "dur"





	1. Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> Les contes eux, sont tombés dans le domaine public.  
> Ce sont majoritairement des contes de Perrault, Grimm et Andersen.
> 
> Ink est à Comyet  
> Error, Fresh, Geno sont à loveforpiggies  
> Cross est à Jakei  
> Dream et Nightmare sont à Joku  
> Killer est à rahafwabas  
> Dust est à Ask-dusttale  
> Horror est à Sour-Apple-Studios  
> Reapertale est à Renrink (Ren)
> 
> Genre: Humour, Parody, Romance  
> Grand n'importe quoi en définitive

Il était une fois, dans un autre univers..

...à moins que ça ne soit dans un livre magique de conte de fée?

_Peu importait finalement, l'essentiel est l'histoire qui s'apprête à être révélée sous vos yeux._

_Un simple détournement de conte de fée...avec des squelette._

Quoi? Non ce n'est pas une histoire de Halloween.

_(Ce n'est même pas l'époque de Halloween en plus)._

Bref il était une fois, dans un royaume dont on se fiche du nom (et qui est très très lointain), une civilisation mêlant humains et monstres. Certains étaient plutôt sympathique et d'autres étaient des êtres maléfiques...

Notre histoire commence dans une sombre forêt où, un jour, un jeune squelette couvert de tatouages apparût de nul part, totalement nu, Son âme était fracturée de partout et assez endommagée.

Il ne savait pas où il était ou qui il était. _Avait-il été abandonné par sa vraie famille?_ Jeté comme un déchet? Il ne se rappelait de rien de son passé, comme si sa vie avait commencé alors qu'il était nu dans cet clairière.

_Début de vie pourrie, je vous l'accorde._

_Heureusement il vu sauvé par un mage au chapeau haut de forme nommé...Gaster de UnderDrop._

_Quoi c'est un nom nul? PAS DU TOUT._

Bref en voyant ce jeune squelette tout seul, il le ramassa littéralement et le ramena chez lui, l'adoptant. Oui il était du genre à ramasser les gens à problèmes et les ramener dans sa maison.

Ça lui apporterait des problèmes un jour.

Donc il donna un nom au petit squelette amnésique, il l'appela Ink. Et les rumeurs comme quoi c'était bizarre d'adopter un gars venu de nul part, qui était nu dans la forêt glissèrent sur lui comme de l'eau.

Ink découvrit qu'il adorait peindre et dessiner. Et passa des jours et des jours à le faire. C'était son plus grand plaisir.

La vie aurait pu être heureuse...

...si Gaster n'avait pas la mauvaise habitude d'adopter tout les squelettes à problèmes qu'il trouvait dans les bois. Littéralement tous ceux qui étaient perdus. Gaster prenait sous son aile ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide selon lui.

Et trois nouveaux membres entrèrent dans la famille. Sauf que le seul à être sain d'esprit était Ink.

_Oui c'était un problème._

_Un gros problème._

Le premier se nommait Dust. Apparemment, selon ses paroles, il avait tué tout le monde dans sa ville natale. Même son propre frère...frère qui était un fantôme l'accompagnant partout selon ses mots.

_Oui oui Gaster avait ramené un type comme ça chez lui._

_Donnez un award à ce type._

Le second portait le nom de Killer et semblait encore plus atteint que Dust. Ouais au moins Dust lui pouvait se montrer poli et social. Killer lui avait tout un sourire bizarre, des larmes noires sortant des yeux et un couteau à la main.

Ink apprit qu'il était préférable de fermer à double tour, avec de la magie, la porte de sa chambre.

Et le dernier semblait...encore plus bizarre, ses dents étaient pointues, il avait un trou dans le crâne et du sang sur ses vêtements. Son nom était Horror et il mangeait TOUT et BEAUCOUP.

Il avait essayé de mordre Ink plusieurs fois.

_Bravo à Gaster pour son aveuglement.._

_...c'est trois-là avait presque un panneau "danger" sur eux mais non, il les ramène à la maison, tranquille, comme on ramènerait des chatons trempés._

Bon comme dans tout les contes, le parent doit disparaître. Dommage pour Gaster, il n'y a que lui. C'était probablement Dust, les deux autres auraient laissé des traces de leur acte.

Et par conséquent, Ink devint le serviteur de trois "Sanses" particulièrement instables.

Son seul et unique ami était une petite fée squelette bleue nommée Blueberry. Mais cette fée n'avait aucun pouvoir. Autre que celui d'être invisible aux yeux des trois tarés (ce qui n'était pas peu déjà).

Mais donc, la fée ne pouvait pas aider Ink.

Killer voulait l'exploiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte...d'encre (ou de moelle osseuse, à voir) "Inky, fais nous des nouveaux vêtements, j'ai mis du sang sur les miens.

\- Tu sais, je sais dessiner et nettoyer mais pas coudre.

\- ...T'as qu'à dessiner les vêtements puisqu'ils deviendront réels.

\- Mais c'est de la triche!"

Son geôlier lui jeta le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main "TRAVAILLE!"

Bref Ink était exploité. Genre totalement.

"Tu sais BlueBerry, même le chat est plus utile que toi.

\- Tu voudrais que je chasse les souris?

\- Non!"

Et vint alors la nouvelle qui changea tout.

Le prince Error succéda à son grand frère. En effet, le prince aîné avait fuit avec un puissant nécromancien nommé Reaper. On n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois, donc son cadet avait prit la couronne. Et devait trouver un compagnon ou une compagne en vitesse.

Dust vit là un moyen d'avoir du fric, beaucoup de fric et de pouvoir "Nous allons être riche"

Killer refusa tout net "Ha non je veux pas être un uke! Je veux dominer moi!"

Dust ricana "Tu pourrais le supprimer, tu serais avoir une riche veuve régente!

\- Ouais ouais sauf que pour avoir la régence et le pouvoir, je devrais pondre un gosse ! "Il leva son couteau "Je veux pas avoir un gosse dans le bide ou être dominé! Je veux un mignon petit soumis!

\- Alors si on envoyait Horror?

Le concerné cligna des pupilles "Pourquoi moi? Et je vous signale que j'ai un trou dans le crâne hein! C'est pas le truc le plus sexy de l'univers!

\- T'as qu'à te mettre un truc sur la tête!

\- Je ne peux pas garder un chapeau toute ma vie vous savez!"

Ink leva une main "Dans ce cas, je peux y aller?

\- T'es idiot ou quoi?

\- Tu crois qu'on serait assez bête pour laisser notre esclave s'en aller?

\- Tss Tu penses que quelqu'un voudrait d'un type avec une âme endommagée!"

_-Quelle famille aimante-_

_-N'est-ce pas?-_

Donc ils partirent, laissant Ink à la maison comme on laisserait un chat ou un chien. Par précaution, ils l'attachèrent même!

Horror avait mit un chapeau sur le crâne. Ca n'allait pas cacher longtemps ses blessures mais bon...si ils croyaient que ça allait passer.

D'un autre côté, ces trois andouilles avaient oublié à quel point Ink pouvait être un puissant jerk quand il voulait vraiment en être un.

_Attendez un peu qu'ils reviennent et voient l'état de la maison!_

Blueberry demanda, perché sur le crâne de son ami "Heu pourquoi tu n'en profite pas pour t'enfuir?

\- Tu as vu la chaîne magique qui retient mes chevilles?

\- ….ha"

_-Son ami était vraiment nul en terme de magie. Dire que c'était une fée!-_

Et évidement l"histoire doit continuer...donc...

... la fée marraine noire et blanche, arriva dans l'histoire, vêtu de vêtements touffus avec un grand sabre rouge comme baguette magique. "Heya!Je suis ta marraine la fée et mon nom est Cross. Et je suis là pour t'aider et te sauver!"

Ink leva une main "Minute!

\- Quoi?

\- D'abord..pourquoi tu viens seulement maintenant? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai été prisonnier de ces abrutis? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été blessé?

\- Ben...

Deuxièmement, t'es un mec alors pourquoi tu te fais appeler "marraine ou "la fée".

\- en fait...

\- Et puis...tu ne ressemble pas à une fée. Blueberry non plus remarque mais lui au moins il a la bonne taille.

\- Je...

\- Et enfin c'est quoi ça? C'est pas une baguette, c'est une ÉPÉE!

\- Écoutes, c'est l'histoire. Maintenant boucles-là et laisses moi faire mon job. Et arrêtes avec tes questions, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec le fantôme énervant qui me parle tout le temps.

\- Par-fait, un autre type qui parle avec des esprits! C'est un type que tu as tué aussi?

\- RAHHHH!"

Ink décida de le laisser parler, après tout il ne savait pas quel genre de personne était Cross. Inutile de le mettre trop en rogne hein? Surtout vu la taille de son arme.

Cross reprit son calme et expliqua "Je suis là pour t'envoyer au bal et...

\- …Je dois épouser le prince?

\- Ben c'est un conte de fée donc oui. Tu dois te marier, être heureux et avoir pleins d'enfants.

\- ho joie." railla le jeune domestique de sa non-famille.

Cross soupira. "Fermes les yeux

\- Pourquoi?

\- Juste ferme les yeux bordel!"

Ink le fit et Cross se mit à agiter son sabre en chantant une chanson débile à toute vitesse.

Et il fit apparaître, d'abord le pinceau magique de son protégé, ensuite des vêtements super classes (le tablier, c'est pas le meilleur truc pour un bal). Il transforma une statue en limousine noire et blanche (parce que c'est plus cool et moderne)

Et finalement Cross transforma le fantôme qui le suivait en chauffeur _(juste parce qu'il peut le faire_!).

Le gamin proteste "CROSS! POURQUOI?

\- Tais-roi Chara, tu as juste à conduire ça!

-JE SUIS UN GOSSE, J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE CONDUIRE.

-JE SAIS QUE TU ES UN ADULTE DANS TA TÊTE. OU PRESQUE.

\- Mais si je me fais arrêter par la police. Sérieux je suis le fantôme d'un gamin.

\- C'est un conte, tu ne te feras pas arrêter par la police!

\- Un chasseur alors?

\- CHARA!

\- D'accord, d'accord."

Ink cligna des yeux"Une limousine noire et blanche?"

_Normalement ça aurait du être un carrosse et des chevaux._

_Conte de Fée._

Ink songea qu'il avait peut-être mangé ou bu quelque chose.

_…Sérieusement..._

_...Cela devenait effrayant._

Cross soupira "D'accord, tu as jusqu'à minuit.

\- Écoutes, tu remballes tes conseils. Je suis un ADULTE! Je ferais la fête jusqu'à deux heures du matin si je veux. Et je picolerais si je veux aussi!

\- OUAIS " rugit "Chara" en arrière plan. "Je ferais bien de même si je n'étais pas mo...

\- D'accord, d'accord, fais ce que tu veux. Penses juste à te protéger hein?" la marraine monochrome fit un clin d'oeil entendu à son protégé qui rougit. "Et fais attention que personne n'écou...

\- Je te déteste.

\- Donc tu veux un gosse?

\- ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN GAMIN. Ou une jeune fille bonne à marier!

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- …

\- …"

_Silence._

_Long et pèsent le silence._

Ink toussota "Tu pourrais briser ma chaîne anti-magie alors? Parce que je peux rien faire tant que je suis attaché.

\- …

\- …

\- Haha Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose." rit nerveusement la "fée".

Et il casse la chaîne d'un grand coup d'épée.

* * *

Ink alla au bal, et bien entendu, conte de fée oblige, le roi ne vit que lui. "Celui-là!

\- Celui avec une tâche d'encre sur la joue?

\- Ce n'est pas une tâche, c'est un tatouage ou une marque de naissance. Préparez le mariage pour dans deux heures!

\- Mais sire, est-ce raisonnable?

\- DEUX HEURES! Les invités sont déjà là, le festin est là, les cuisiniers ont deux heures pour faire un gâteau!" Ordonna le jeune roi, frappant du poing contre l'accoudoir de son fauteui.

Oui oui. Ce jeune prince couronné roi depuis un mois est en train de nous faire un gros caprice!

Mais soyez rassuré, ce n'est pas un tyran.

Juste un jeune roi de conte de fée qui vient d'avoir un coup de foudre en voyant quelqu'un, pour la première fois, pendant 5 minutes.

Et Error, étant un roi qui a tout ce qu'il veut, se retrouva avec Ink devant le prêtre deux heures plus tard, chronomètre en main.

Oui il ne le connaissait que depuis 120 minutes, et alors?

_C'est un conte de fée hein._

_Rien d'inhabituel._

* * *

Et concernant Dust, Killer et Horror? Que sont-ils devenus?

C'est une bonne question. C'est un mystère.

Ils ont disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Une seule chose est certaine cependant. La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, Killer était en train de draguer un jeune squelette nommé Dream...

...un adorable petit que tout le monde connaissait comme le frère jumeaux TRES TRES précieux du TERRIBLE ET MALÉFIQUE sorcier Nightmare qui était protecteur au point de garder SON frère si fragile dans sa tour...au cœur des montagnes. (1)

...excepté que les deux étaient invités au mariage.

Et QUI est assez inconscient pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'amusement avec l'adorable frère d'un très dangereux sorcier sur-protecteur?

Et bien...eux, apparemment. Peut-être qu'ils sont ses esclaves maintenant.

* * *

**Fin**

(1) Dream est possiblement "Raiponce" oui XD Sauf qu'au lieu d'être enfermé par une sorcier, il l'est par son frère.

 

 


	2. Le petit Artiste Coloré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir massacré Cendrillon, massacrons joyeusement le petit chaperon rouge!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> Les contes eux, sont tombés dans le domaine public.  
> Ce sont majoritairement des contes de Perrault, Grimm et Andersen.
> 
> Ink est à Comyet  
> Error, Fresh, Geno sont à loveforpiggies  
> Cross est à Jakei  
> Dream et Nightmare sont à Joku  
> Killer est à rahafwabas  
> Dust est à Ask-dusttale  
> Horror est à Sour-Apple-Studios  
> Reapertale est à Renrink (Ren)
> 
> Genre: Humour, Parody, Romance  
> Grand n'importe quoi en définitive

Il était une fois, dans un pays très très lointain issu de l'imagination fertile de quelqu'un...

_Probablement dans une autre univers très lointain..._

_Bref ça commence plus ou moins comme tout les contes de fées._

_Peu importe, ça n'est pas le plus important, dans cette histoire, cette fable détournée, avec des squelettes magiques._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on se soucie où et quand dans un conte?_

_Ça_ _change quelque chose que ça soit au sommet de l'Everest, dans le désert du Sahara, ou dans la forêt amazonienne?_

_Surtout que il n'y a rien de tout ça dans l'univers des contes de fées où nous allons aujourd'hui._

BREF, commençons...il était dans une fois (pour changer) un jeune squelette nommé Ink. Il vivait dans un petit village paisible près d'une forêt luxuriante, pleine de Skeloups ( _donc des squelettes magiques avec des oreilles et une queue de loup_ ). Notre jeune protagoniste aimait peindre, en utilisant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, c'est pourquoi on l'appelait **le petit artiste coloré.**

_Et aussi parce que sa mine boudeuse quand on l'appelait "petit" était **trop** mignonne._

_Ça donnait envie de lui faire un câlin._

Bref il vivait avec son père adoptif: Gaster Del UnderDrop. Qui était le marabout du village. Ou l'herboriste? L'alchimiste? Ou un peu de tout? Bref il soignait les gens, parfois gratuitement.

_Du coup c'est Ink qui ramenait du fric à la maison en vendant ses talents d'artiste._

Un jour, Gaster avait un rhume carabiné, et une livraison à faire. Donc il appela son fils, lui demandant d'aller de l'autre côté de la forêt pour aller porter quelque chose à un dénommé Geno.

_A quelques heures de marche._

_De l'autre côté de la forêt._

Le panier contenait: Des potions, un gâteau, de la limonade et une bouteille de ketchup. Ainsi qu'un bloc-note plein de recommandations 'médicales' pour consommer les potions.

"Ce pauvre garçon est souvent malade et de santé fragile, il ne peut venir me voir par lui même". Expliqua Gaster entre deux éternuements. "haaa vivement qu'il se trouve une compagnon pour que son âme fragile soit alimenté par la magie de ce dernier." Il éternua de nouveau, plus fort.

_Quoi? comment un squelette peut éternuer?_

_C'est un détail!_

"Mais tu peux te téléporter" Râla Ink qui voulait finir sa fresque géante sur les murs de la maison.

_Et parce qu'il avait la flemme._

"Je suis malade, je ne veux pas lui refiler mes microbes!

\- Depuis quand les squelettes ont des...

\- INK!"

Le jeune artiste soupira mais enfila sa veste chaude, enroula l'autre (bleue) autour de sa taille et enfila sa longue écharpe. Il attrapa le panier. "Voilà je suis prêt à...

\- Mon fils, n'oublie pas les dangers de la forêt.

\- Heu oui je suis au courant? Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais. Je suis un adulte majeur et vacciné.

\- JUSTEMENT." Gaster leva un doigt "C'est la période des chaleurs pour les skeloups. Tu sais ces squelettes avec des oreilles et une queue de loup. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on les appelle comme ça quand c'est leur seule différence avec nous. Mais bon, on va pas chipoter là-dessus hein?

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Restes loin des endroits sombres. Restes sur le chemin. Prends le plus court...

\- Parce que je vais me faire dévorer sinon?" Railla Ink en roulant des yeux. "Je sais,je sais...mais tu sais je suis plyus un gosse, je sais que les skeloups ne sont pas cannibales et ne mange pas les squelette comme nous.

\- Et bien...tout dépens du sens de "dévorer". Tu risques plus de finir avec un bébé dans le ventre. Lié à l'un d'eux pour toute ta...

\- Que...QUOI?

\- Souviens toi des cours d'anatomie et...

\- HAAAAAA"

_Souvenirs traumatisants._

_Souvenirs effrayants de leçons à ce sujet._

Ink refusa de parler de "ça". Les leçons de son père à ce sujet étaient assez horribles dans sa mémoire sans qu'il y repense. D'ailleurs Gaster traumatisait tous ceux à qui il donnait ce genre de cours.

_Devait y avoir un problème._

Ink soupira une nouvelle fois, ses joues colorées par la gêne. Autant à cause du sujet de la discussion que parce que son père le prenait pour un fragile et innocent naïf.

_Vraiment pourquoi son père ne pouvait PAS se téléporter?_

_Il avait la flemme ou quoi?_

Gaster posa les deux mains sur les épaules de son fils adoptif "Sois prudent Ink...

\- Merci pa...

\- Au fait, quand était ta dernière chal...

\- BOUCLES LA!"

_Je pense que toute la ville les a entendu._

_En même temps Gaster a eu cette discussion sur le pas de la porte._

_(Notons les passants qui se sont arrêtés et qui les regardent)_

Ink termina de mettre ses chaussures, préférant ne pas penser à "ça" pour râler encore une fois "Et pourquoi moi?

\- Geno est sauvage.

\- Ca ne répond PAS à ma question. Bien au contraire: il ne me connaît PAS."

Gaster n'expliqua pas plus "Et souviens toi si un skeloup te parle, ignores-le! Surtout si il est en ch...

\- Ouais je sais je suis adulte. Et si un me parle je suis fiche mon pied dans..."

Et il partit, s'éloignant de son paternel qui radotait un peu trop depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Dans la forêt, Ink était calme. Après tout il avait son pinceau magique géant, Broomy, pour se défendre et calmer les ardeurs de pervers le prenant en chasse.

_Il était prêt à assommer tous les loups de la forêt._

_Forêt dans laquelle il était depuis deux heures.._

Ink commença à nouveau à se plaindre "Sérieusement, pourquoi mon idiot de paternel ne pouvait PAS se téléporter? Occupé, occupé...mon œil. Je paris que c'est notre nouveau voisin qui..."

Et soudain, quelqu'un apparût.

Un skeloup aux os noirs, avec deux oreilles et une queue touffue de même couleur (avec ici et là une mèche rouge ou jaune) sortit des buissons, un sourire prédateur sur le visage. "Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là un adorable PETIT non chaperon." Des glitchs parcoururent son corps d'un coup. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un lueur affamée.

Ink cligna des yeux.

_Attends, il m'a appelé **petit** là non?_

Mais il passa son chemin.

"HEY NE M'IGNORE PAS" Le "loup" lui bloqua la route et huma son odeur, ses oreilles s'agitant légèrement "tu sens bon ~

\- Et je ne suis pas intéressé. Va te jeter dans le lac FROID si tu es en chaleur vieux. Salut.

\- Je m'appelle Error et toi mon joli?

\- C'est pas tes oignons!"

Evidemment, on ne se débarrassait pas de quelqu'un si facilement.

Le skeloup insista lourdement, bloquant toujours la route à sa possible proie qui le menaçait à présent de son pinceau géant "Dis le!" Son sourire s'atténua un peu, pour devenir plus amical "s'il te plaît?

\- Non."

Error grogna et fit un pas, à quelque millimètre du pinceau "Dis le!

\- POURQUOI?

\- Parce que tu as la meilleure odeur que j'ai jamais senti et je te veux comme compagnon." Il lécha ses dents. "Donc je veux connaître ton nom!"

Ink plissa les yeux "Restes loin de moi sac à puce! Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Le skeloup" ricana "Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ton avis. Je suis un alpha, je n'ai pas besoin de ton auto..."

Un jet de peinture lui éclaboussa le visage, le laissant stupéfait.

Ink cria "NON!"

Le loup s'essuya le visage de sa main droite, l'air un peu agacé "Bien bien mon mignon..Alors, que penses-tu d'un petit jeu?Si tu gagne, je te laisse seul pour toujours!"

Un mensonge, bien entendu.

Mais il sentait que son adorable proie prendrait cette occasion de se débarrasser de lui.

"Mais si je gagne, tu viens vivre avec moi dans mon village et tu seras mon compagnon!"

Ink ne faisait pas confiance à ce skeloup. il savait que c'était souvent des menteurs en puissance. Celui-là avait même l'air carrément manipulateur. Mais jouer le jeu et trouver une façon de se débarrasser de lui était toujours mieux que se faire "dévorer" sur place, non? "Et quel serait ce jeu?

\- Tu vas chez Geno hein?

\- Tu le connais?

\- Tout le monde connaît "je suis si seul et misérable" Geno le masochiste.

-...

\- Et puis c'est la seul maison dans cette direction, accessible avant le nuit je veux dire."

_D'accord..._

_Il était inquiet maintenant._

_Comment ça Geno était un masochiste?_

"Le premier arrivé à la maison de ce type alors?"

Ink ne lui faisait pas confiance. Du tout. C'était si évident qu'il préparait un sale coup ou un piège.

Il le jaugea du regard "...

\- Et je prends la route la plus longue.

\- ...

\- Je te laisse dix minutes d'avance."

_D'accord._

_Maintenant il en était sûr à 500%, le skeloup préparait un sale coup._

_Pourquoi lui laisser tant d'avantage si il le voulait à ce point?_

_Il avait l'intention de tricher bien sûr!_

_Un skeloup en recherche d'un compagnon ne laisserait pas sa potentielle cible filer si facilement..._

Ink leva donc une main "30 minutes. Avant que tu ne bouge. Je ne descendrais pas en dessous!

\- ...Et la maison est à une heure d'ici." Error sourit de façon prédatrice "Si tu veux trésor. On y va?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je ne connais pas ton petit nom chéri.

\- ...

\- Donc je vais te donner des petits surnoms jusqu'à ce que tu me dise comment tu t'appelle.

\- Ink.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile hein?

Ink continua son chemin. Une ou deux fois (même plus) il regarda pas dessus son épaule mais le skeloup ne bougeait pas, mains dans les poches, le regardant fixement.

"Il ne va pas jouer selon les règles, je le sens!"

_Bien sûr, il ne respecta pas sa parole._

_Evidemment..._

A peine Ink eut-il disparu au tournant d'un chemin, que Error utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter droit au but de la course.

Et frappa à la porte.

**BAM BAM BAM**

Ce n'était pas une façon très poli de toquer à la porte.

Geno, depuis son lit, cria "Qui est là?

\- ...J'ai des nouvelles dramatiques Geno! TON FRÈRE EST MALADE!"

Le malade sauta de son lit et courut à la porte "COMMENT VA-T-IL?

\- ...

\- Attends..Err..."

**BAM**

Error assomma le masochiste.

"Fresh va bien, malheureusement..." grogna-t-il.

Il jeta Geno dans une boîte et écrit comme adresse "'Reaper Sans. Monde des morts." et appela la poste du multivers.

Parce qui il existait une poste du multivers. Très utile d'ailleurs.

_Error vient d'envoyer son frère Geno à un Reaper oui._

_FRÈRE INDIGNE!_

Dix minutes plus tard, il était seul dans la maison. Et réfléchit à son plan "Bon je ne ressemble pas à Geno, même si je me mets en pyjama et que je me cache sous la couette, il n'est pas aveugle. Et pas idiot."

Silence.

"..Hum...Ho et puis zut"

Il sauta sur le lit et se cacha sous la couette.

* * *

Plus tard, Ink arriva à la maison. "Bizarre je n'ai pas revu le pervers. C'est trop beau pour être vrai."

Il frappa à la porte.

**Bam Bam Bam.**

Pas de réponse. Et la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

_Peut-être le malade était-il trop faible?_

_Ou inconscient?_

Sachant que le "client" de son père était malade, Ink ouvrit la porte "Geno, tu vas bien?"

Il vit une forme sous la couverture.

"Geno ça va?"

Il s'approcha trop un peu trop et soudain le Skeloup surgit et le cloua au sol "Salut trésor.

\- ...

\- ..Quoi? Rien à dire?

-Comme quoi? Hoo Error comme tu as de grandes dents? Elles ne sont pas grandes d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai gagné!

\- Tu as triché!

\- On a jamais établi que tricher était interdit.

\- ..." Ink soupira, et se demanda où frapper pour que ça fasse TRES mal.

_Normalement un chasseur aurait du se montrer là. (Sauf si nous sommes dans la parodie de la version de Perrault)_

_Sauf que...peut-être s'était-il perdu mais il n'arriva pas._

 


	3. Barbe bleu (plus ou moins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était une fois...dans un pays lointain,
> 
> Dans un univers alternatif perdu dans le multivers
> 
> ...Probablement à une époque indéterminée.
> 
> Comme tous les contes quoi. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) UnderSwap est à ?
> 
> 3) Dust est à Ask-dusttale
> 
> 4) Killer est à rahafwabas
> 
> 5) Ink est à Comyet
> 
> Genre: Parody/Humour
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Sans/Papyrus/Gaster de SwapTale, Killer, Dust et Ink
> 
> Paring: ??????
> 
> Rating: Pour tous

Dans un patelin paumé vivait un squelette magique nommé Killer. Déjà son nom n'était guère engageant. Ensuite son âme était endommagée. Et enfin des traces de larmes marquaient ses joues. Il avait toujours des couteau à la ceinture.

Seulement il était très très très très riche.

Et les mauvaises langues disaient que la façon dont il l'était devenu devait être trèèès louche. Après tout personne ne connaissait son passé.

On l'appelait Killer parce qu'il avait l'air d'un...ne nous étendons pas. Politiquement correct et tout ça, je ne peux guère l'injurier comme ça.

_**BREF**._

_Personne ne voulait l'épouser._

_Tout le monde était terrifié par cette personne._

Son voisin Gaster avait deux fils. L'aîné s'appelait Honey et le second Blue. Killer envoya une lettre à Gaster pour demander d'un de ses deux fils en mariage.

Comme ça oui.

Paf une lettre.

Il ne s'est pas bougé lui-même.

Honey ne voulait pas que son frère ou lui épouse ce type. Il dressa une véritable de liste de "contre" et de "c'est hors de question bordel" et de "jamais". Et il l'exposa à son père avec une voix d'avocat acculé dans ses derniers retranchements.

_1) Sérieux c'est quoi ce look? Des traces de larmes? Et il se balade avec un couteau!_

_2) On ne connait pas son passé. T'as vu son apparence, et l'état de son âme?_

_3) On dit qu'il avait un frère, et où est ce frère maintenant? HEIN?_

_4) Il a déjà été marié: où sont ses anciennes femmes._

Gaster répondit qu'elles avaient surement été répudiées. Pour différentes raisons. Peut-être parce que infidélité, peut-être parce que pas d'enfant, peut-être parce que vol de son époux...

De tas de raisons. Et ne pas avoir d'enfants était une raison de répudiation hein? C'était probablement le cas ici. Puisque zéro enfant.

Voilà.

Problème réglé!

Honey haussa un "sourcil" et reprit, furieux"Mais pourquoi elles se sont jamais revenues au village?

\- Elles avaient honte.

\- Toutes?

\- CA SUFFIT"

_Et oui Gaste était un Badster._

_Pour changer._

* * *

Killer pour faire connaissance...les harcela de lettres. Mais vraiment. Genre bourrer les boîtes au maximum, en mettre dans la cheminée en se déguisant en Père Noël. Menaçant des commerçants.

_Pire que les sorciers dans le premiers tome de Harry Potter._

_Excepté qu'il n'en mit pas dans des oeufs lui._

Pour avoir la paix, Gaster accepta de donner Blue en mariage, ignorant les haut cris de son fils aîné qui n'était pas ravi de la situation. Il devait y avoir de l'argent passé sous la table aussi, vu le magnifique laboratoire que Gaster aménagea en quelques jours, alors qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens avant.

Bref il donna son accord.

Et le mariage se conclut rapidement, en quelques heures. Non, pas de fiançailles, pas de préparations de plusieurs mois. Le mariage fut décidé et organisé en quelques jours. Version express. Honey n"était pas content.

_Mais Gaster voulait VRAIMENT avoir la paix._

_Son fiston était décidément TROP hyperactif._

_Et Papyrus allait bientôt avoir son propre chez-soi._

_Le rêve pour le père indigne._

* * *

Au début tout se passa -trop- bien. Killer se montrait discret et laissait Blue en paix. Parfois il descendait à la cave et Blue l'entendait ricaner comme un maniaque, puis plus rien pendant plusieurs heures, mais le jeune squelette n'en savait pas plus parce que son "époux" fermait la porte à double tour. Et passait de longue période de la journée dans cette salle.

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien exister dans cette pièce?_

La curiosité commença à ronger Blue qui la contint, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Son mari n'avait pas l'air d'un type raisonnable et ouvert à une discussion paisible et pacifique. Bref pas vraiment le genre à qui on fait confiance et qu'on peut énerver sans crainte hein?

Au bout d'un mois, Killer décida de partir en vacances. Pour sept jours. Enfin c'est ce qu'il prétendit. Il décida de laisser la maison à Blue et l'abreuva de recommandations et lui fila un trousseau. "Tiens les clés de la maison. Tu peux aller dans toutes les salles avec. Absolument toutes.

\- Heu ok.

\- Là c'est la clé de la pièce secrète du sous-sol! N'Y VA PAS!" Il eut un regard menaçant "Ou gare à toi!

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes la clé si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille? Tu ne ferais pas mieux de la garder?

\- Épreuve de confiance! Voilà voilà" Il sourit d'un air sadique "Pourquoi pas? Parce tu compte trahir ma confiance et y aller?

\- Nope?"

Donc Killer se téléporta.

Et Blue se retrouva seul pour la semaine à venir. "OUAIISSS SEUL A LA MAISON, C'EST LA TEUF!" Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

TOUT.

Il s'amusa pendant des heures, usant tous les lits comme trampolines, cuisinant tout et n'importe quoi. Organisant même une fête avec des amis.

Le lendemain, il commença à se poser des questions et puis la curiosité fut plus forte. Il alla à la cave "Après tout si il ne voulait vraiment pas, il avait pas à me filer la clé."

_Confiance, confiance, il a titillé ma curiosité!_

_Il aurait du savoir...que la curiosité était la plus forte._

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un spectacle ATROCE: Des peluches de lapins et de licornes PARTOUT, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Un univers colorés et moelleux, le rêve de petites filles. Il vit aussi une machine à barba-papa.

Et puis des clapiers avec des lapins vivants et tout pelucheux et tout blanc (avec distributeurs de nourritures et d'eau)

Blue réagit "ARRGGG TROP DE TRUCS MIGNONS! MESSS YEEUXXX" Il lâcha la clé, parce que Deus Ex Machina et la clé tomba dans du sucre rose par terre. "HAAAA"

Sucre extra collant.

"J'ai qu'à laver hein!"

Qui ne partit pas au lavage!

"C'est quoi ce produit pourri?"

Et soudain parce que le destin est sadique, Killer revint. Il avait pas la même notion de "une semaine". Ça ne faisait même pas 48 heures.

Et il demanda à son époux de lui rendre les clés. Et puis s'étonna"Hey Blue pourquoi la clé de la cave n'est pas là? Tu y aurais touché?

\- Ben en fait je l'ai fait tombé dans la saleté en nettoyant les clés. Elle m'a échappé des mains et est tombé dans la cendre. Je ne l'ai pas encore lavé.

\- Comment elle a pu tombée dans la cendre?

\- Je nettoyais près du feu.

\- Mais on est en été.

\- Les murs gardent la fraîcheur.

\- BREF, ramènes la clé au plus vite."

Il le harcela pendant plusieurs heures et Blue fut bien obligé d'obéir. Il remit la clé.

Killer la regarda "Pourquoi y a-t-il un liquide rose collant dessus? Je pensais que tu l'avais lavé?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de la laver. Mais ça ne part pas. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je crois que le produits de nettoyage est pourri.

\- Il n'y en a pas sur les autres.

\- ...Je ne sais pas pourquoi?

\- ...Tu n'en sais rien?" reprit Killer "je le sais bien, moi. Tu es entré dans ma cave secrète et tu as vu mon plus grand secret.

\- Que tu aimes les lapins et les licornes?

\- JE VAIS DEVOIR TE TUER.

\- C'est pas un peu extrême?

\- FAIS TES PRIÈRES"

_Parce que sa réputation allait en pâtir._

_Sérieux._

* * *

" Ink, Ink, mon frère Ink...

\- Je ne suis pas ton frangin." Signala l'artiste, perché sur la plus haute tour du château, un carnet à dessin sur les genoux et un crayon à la main. "Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça?

\- On s'en tape, ne vois-tu rien venir?

Et Ink lui répondit, d"un ton ennuyé. "Je ne vois rien que l'arc en ciel apparut après l'averse. Très joli d'ailleurs.

\- NE LE DESSINE PAS. SURVEILLE LA ROUTE."

Cependant, Killer, tenant un grand coutelas à sa main, cria de toute sa force à son époux : "Descends vite ou je monterai là-haut. D'UN TELEPORT.

\- Encore un moment, s'il te plaît ", lui répondait son mari. "je suis en train de m'habiller bordel.

\- tu t'habilles depuis TROIS heures.

\- C'EST LA FAUTE DE CE *bip* DE CORSET.

\- ...Okay."

* * *

Aussitôt Bleu lança à son ami artiste. "Ink, mon cher ami Ink, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

\- Je vois un type qui se noie dans la rivière. Ou qui fait semblant. il y a un carrosse sur la route. Ho c'est le fils du meunier. Son chat marche sur deux pattes, c'est trop cool! Tu crois que le gamin va épouser la princesse?

\- Je m'en fiche, surveilles la route!

\- Descends donc vite.." criait Killer "..ou je monterai là-haut. Et tu ne vas pas aimer ça. On s'en tape du corset, comment veux-tu le mettre quand tu n'as que des os?

\- Ça va hein, c'est pas toi qui va te faire tuer. J'arrive hein!", répondit Blue et puis il cria : " Ink, mon cher Ink, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

\- Je vois..." répondit le gardien, main en visière au dessus des yeux, "...un gros nuage de poussière qui vient de ce côté-ci ...

\- C'est mon frère et Dust?" demanda Blue, plein d'espoir.

\- Hélas! c'est un troupeau de moutons ...j'aimerais bien les colorer. Sont trop blancs.

\- C'est pas le moment Inky!" cria le jeune squelette, grattant le bracelet anti-magie, passé de façon tellement pratique par Killer, à son poignet. "J'ai plus que quelques minutes de répit.

\- Ne veux-tu pas descendre? Ou j'envoie un Gaster Blaster détruire ta chambre.

\- Encore un moment " Répondit Blue "J'adresse une prière?

\- Depuis quand tu...bon d'accord...CINQ MINUTES."

* * *

Ink plissa les yeux "Hey mon non-frère? Je vois deux cavaliers qui viennent de ce côté, mais ils sont bien loin encore.

\- Des cavaliers?

\- Ils montent des Gaster Blasters, plutôt que des chevaux, mais ouais. Je crois que c'est ton Papyrus, j'suis pas sûr pour l'autre.

\- Que la reine soit louée. Fais leur signe de se grouiller.

\- ils sont un peu loin.

\- UTILISE TES POUVOIRS.

\- D'accord." grogna Ink, prenant son pinceau pour écrire dans les nuages (le ciel) parce que on est dans un conte et tout est possible.

TOUT.

Killer se mit à hurler "RAMÈNE TES MICHES!

\- J'EN AI PAS.

\- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE"

* * *

Blue vint et croisa les bras, soutenant le regard de son futur tortionnaire.

"Pour avoir vu mon secret...

\- Les peluches de lapin? Les lapins vivants? La machine à barbe à papa? les peluches de licornes? C'est pas un peu exagéré?

\- Personne ne doit savoir! JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER!" Et il sortit son long couteau. "Et si tu demande si la taille de la lame est pour compenser quelque chose..."

\- Compenser QUOI? se demanda Blue en haussant un "sourcil".

Killer eut un sourire de taré "Bref il faut mourir.

\- Tu peux pas juste me séquestrer?

\- NAN!" Il le chopa par la nuque et le souleva, brandissant son arme en l'air. "J'espère que tu as prié les non-dieux du multivers.

\- Nan

\- Tant pis alors!...même si je peux dans ce cas me demander ce que tu faisais pendant ces 6 dernières minutes."

Blue lui tira la langue.

"Il faut mourir"

BAAM BAM BAM

"Sacreubleu qui cogne à la porte à une telle heure.

\- Peut-être des scouts vendant des cookies?

\- Y a pas de scouts dans le coin.

\- Des écolières alors?

\- ...Non plus."

* * *

La porte fut défoncée et Papyrus entra, suivit par Dust. Chacun tenant un long os dans la main.

"LÂCHE MON FRÈRE!" hurla le premier.

Killer se rendit compte qu'il allait se faire dessouder par un frère surprotecteur et un Dust enragé de niveau 20.

Il se carapata en vitesse, esquivant les jets de Blasters.

On n'entendit plus parler de lui.

Blue se retrouva heureux propriéraire de la tour.

Il libéra les lapins, donna les peluches à un orphelinats et garda la machine à barbe à papa pour lui.


End file.
